Protoblade
Type of Character Sub-boss Status Deceased Appearance A twisted mockery of Demon Blade, cancerous and corrupted. His arms have been replaced by sharp blades, which drip with a potent venom. After stealing Cliche Man's powers, Protoblade now has a more draconic look to him. Powers High aptitude with regards to swordsmanship, as well as a pair of nasty poisoned blades that can be used to spread his infection further. Additionally, if he is cut up, each portion of him will form a new copy of Protoblade. Like all users of Liquid Evil, Protoblade possesses power over darkness and unholy energy, along with increased strength, speed, and durability. Copious amounts of Liquid Evil will even grant a healing factor. After "confiscating" Cliche Man's powers, Protoblade can now use the various ninja arts that Cliche Man can. This enables the virus to do a variety of things, such as making shadow clones of himself, shooting fire from his mouth or eyes, emitting lightning, or creating a giant, flaming skeleton around himself. Unlike Cliche Man, Protoblade is actually competent and proficient with the use of said powers, and is actually a genuine threat. Weaknesses Water screws with Protoblade if he's channeling lightning, and it extinguishes his regular flames and significantly reduces the power of his black flames, though it cannot stop the latter completely. Also, overdosing on Liquid Evil will cause the virus to explode. Resistances With enough Liquid Evil, potentially everything. Immunities Poison and darkness. Personality Malicious and vile. A sentient virus; Protoblade only exists to spread himself into others, and revels in doing so. History Sprung from the body of Demon Blade after being placed there by Jhiaxus, Protoblade is determined to kill the swordsmaster and take control of his body. Shortly after emerging, Protoblade was killed by Gamma, though not before the virus could emit a psychic scream, giving Jhiaxus biological information that Protoblade had obtained while infecting Demon Blade. He returned in time for the Hybras invasion, this time wearing the bodies of failed clones of Demon Blade and wielding the powers of Cliche Man. Themes Undecided. Trivia Originally, I had not thought up of Protoblade as a character, nor had I included him in my plans. He initially started out as just an excuse to go see Gamma: By revealing that Jhiaxus had infected Demon Blade with a virus, there was now a reason to go see the healer and his assistant, Orbin. As things went along, I decided to make the virus alive (well, viruses aren't technically alive, so I'll just say active) and very much evil, so Orvtre and company had someone to fight. I also decided to add in the fact that Protoblade was the prototypical version of Asura, as Protoblade had spawned from Demon Blade's body, and Jhiaxus would later use that data from Protoblade to make Asura. Then finally, I threw in the Liquid Evil just because. I wanted to bring back Protoblade, but wanted to differentiate him from Asura. So to do that, I gave him Cliche Man's powers, since the idiot wasn't actually doing anything useful and because I wanted to actually have those powers used by a villain. Tropes that Apply to the Character Chaotic Evil, Evil Knockoff, Blade Below The Shoulder, Poisonous Person, Asteroids Monster, Ax Crazy, With Great Power Comes Great Insanity, Evil Feels Good, Psycho Serum, Complete Monster, Body Horror, Evil Makes You Ugly, Fate Worse Than Death, Healing Factor (With enough Liquid Evil), Lightning Bruiser (With enough Liquid Evil), Superpower Meltdown, Explosive Overclocking, Power Degeneration, Dark is Evil, Took a Level in Badass, Deadly Upgrade, Phlebotinum Overdose, Taking You With Me (Attempted and failed), Back from the Dead, Came Back Wrong, Playing with Fire, Shock and Awe, Me's a Crowd, Doppelganger Attack, Our Dragons Are Different Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:NyteLurker's Characters Category:Liquid Evil Addicts Category:Dead Characters